Heartbreaker
by K.A.EyLin2
Summary: A fanfiction about BTS. Main character Lin likes Jungkook, but things get hectic when everyone else does too...
1. preface

"You… like me?" Jungkook's face turned towards the eyes that seared into his. His mouth was set into a fine line, unmoving, frozen forever.

"Yes," a meek voice whispered back. "I've liked you since the first time I laid eyes on you. Everything about you, your smile, the way you talked to me, the way we laughed together. I don't know what I'll do if I stop liking you. I don't know what… will happen."

"I… I don't know what to say to this―to you. I…" Jungkook couldn't break the heart of someone who liked him, maybe even _loved _him. He couldn't say what he had to say next. It was impossible. Yet, it had to be done.

"Don't." A finger brushed against Jungkook's mouth. "I don't want to hear it. Please, please don't say it."

"If I don't say something, you'll always live in a world where you never knew the can't bear to hear the words, but they will come sometime in your life. And they're coming now. I don't like you… like that. I…" Jungkook's voice became a whisper. He couldn't stop what he had to say. "I like someone else." A single tear fell from the face opposite his.

"I know. I know you don't like me. I've always been jealous, and yet you never noticed it. Please. I don't want to hear anything else. Not another word. I knew this would happen and I told you anyway. Only to heartbroken. Only to be shattered." Voices faltered. "And I'll never be fixed. Don't feel sorry for me. Don't comfort me. It's not your fault."

Sandy footprints were all there was left in front of Jungkook as he was left alone, staring out across the horizon. The gentle breeze tousled his hair and the reflection from the water shone into his eyes. Maybe he knew all along but didn't want to admit it to himself. He'd been lying to himself. He shouldn't be here. Where was she when he needed her? She was gone. All along, she was gone but he couldn't admit it to himself. And he was left alone again, only to be standing on the beach while everyone swam in the water.


	2. the encounter

**PLEASE DO NOT COPY- IF YOU COPY THAT IS PLAGIARISM AND IS ILLEGAL THANKS, HOPE YOU ENJOY**

It's the first day of school―at a _new_ school, and I don't have anything to wear. Despite the loads of clothes that I own, my heart is pounding after I push aside each shirt hanging in my closet, trying to find at least something decent. Before I moved here, I always consulted my two best friends, Liesel and Jennie, about the perfect outfit for the first day. We would take pictures together when we met up in class and we would all look just great, happy and smiling with our futile attempts at makeup. _Not today. _No comparing schedules or sharing new songs to listen to that we found over the summer. We would always be so excited about the bands we liked and the concerts we always went to. It was all gone. I was almost three thousand miles from them, tucked away in a little town in the great California! So much for beaches and sunlight. I'd rather endure the weather in New York with my friends.

Finally choosing ripped black jeans and a Jurassic Park graphic tee, I pull on my Timberlands and head downstairs to breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs drift towards my nose but I'm not hungry right now. I'm completely mortified by anything related to food or food itself. I thought I had already told Mom yesterday to not cook anything fancy (I usually just get toast and jam). It's such a shame to leave the food there, but the thought of eating makes me want to barf. I walk away, grabbing my full backpack and the keys off the countertop. I hope to avoid Mom today so I can drive to school by myself in silence and overthink what I'm going to do at school, but the loud creak of opening the door is my downfall. I hear shuffling coming from the kitchen and Mom bounds out like a bunny. A bunny in a pink bathrobe with slippers shaped like cows.

"Lin, how come you didn't tell me you were ready?" she says, smiling with a coffee mug in her hands. "I'll drive you to school today―"

"Mom, it's really okay, I have it covered. I wouldn't want to disturb you or anything from work…" My voice falters and she gives me a look like I'm the most precious thing in her life and I can't help but accept her offer. I throw her the keys but they land at her feet. She laughs and gives her mug a little wave, both of her hands clasped tightly around its warmth.

"Honey, I'm so excited for you, though! How could you even think that? I am your mother and I want to help you adjust to a new school as much as possible. I promise I won't disturb you're thinking process or whatever it is in the car." I look down at her bathrobe and slippers. She sets her mug down on the table. "I'll get dressed fast," she says, pointing at me and dashing out of the room. I sigh, walking over to the place where the keys landed and setting them next to her coffee mug. I take a sip. This is going to be a long day.

Mom is dressed in no time, and she ushers me outside to the car and we both hop in. I'm terrified of going to class. On the way there, we pass the schoolbus. I look at the kids in the windows, mostly freshman and others who still can't drive. Although I don't want to admit it, another reason I didn't want Mom to drive me to school is that everyone will think I still have to be driven in the first place. And nobody wants _that. _

We arrive fifteen minutes before the bell rings, and I'm dropped off in the traffic circle. I silently beg my mom in my head not to yell anything embarrassing out the window like in those cliche movies and books. She doesn't, and I'm glad for that at least.

My schedule is clutched in my hand, and every few seconds I glance down at it so I don't have to see everyone's faces staring at the strange new girl in junior year. Everyone already had their cliques and friends. I am the outsider with no one to talk to or hang out with. I'd never been good at making friends and in order for that to happen, someone had to approach me first.

So many students surround me. It's an outdoor school and an overhang shadows us all. I'm hunched over, not sure where to go. I have PE first period, but the orientation for the new kids last week is so far away and the tour of the school has completely left my head. I'm sure the gym is near the twenty's hall, but which way is that?

"You new?" I jump in surprise and spin around to find a girl with electric pink hair and multiple earrings smile at me. She seems friendly and I respond.

"Yeah, my name's Lin." My voice cracks after not using it for a while. I clear my throat. "My name's Lin," I repeat again.

"Hi! I'm Jada, nice to meet you! I'm a junior here. Oh, your backpack looks awfully heavy. Need some help finding your classes?" Her words are a jumbled mess, but I hear the last part clearly.

"Yeah, do you know where the gym is? My first class is PE." I show her my schedule and she nods.

"I'll show you the way. It's near the twenty's hall where I have my first class so it's not a problem." She walks next to me and I follow her. "So, did you just move here?"

"Yeah. I moved from New York City." Even saying it makes me cringe. I miss New York so much, the city, the lights, the smell of it all.

"Oh, that must be tough moving so far away." I nod, agreeing with her in silence. "But Orinda is great! You're going to love it here. Everything's local and if you go downtown, chances are high that you'll see someone you know." I try to smile, but this sudden news makes my heart plummet. Being in the city, it's not very likely you'll see someone from your class. But now… The worst feeling is seeing someone outside of school, even if that someone is your friend. It's awkward and uncomfortable. I shudder just thinking about it.

Before we reach the gym, Jada stops in her tracks and steers me to the side of the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. I'm confused.

"Just, stay here and don't say anything," Jada tells me sternly. I don't know what's wrong, but I quietly pray that it has nothing to do with me.

Before I know what's going on, a crowd of people appears all silently watching as three boys make their way down the hallway. They're all beautiful, gorgeous, and silent. The tallest one stands in the middle with black hair parted two ways. Eyeliner subtlely surrounds his eyes and thin cherry pink lips are frozen on his face. The boy standing to his right looks more cheerful, with unnaturally blonde hair and almost glowing skin. He smiles and waves like he's a celebrity. The boy on the far left has dyed red hair and looks innocent, but handsome. They're _all_ handsome. I don't know what to think of them.

They pass in front of Jada and me, and the middle boy turns to me with a look that shoots daggers into my stomach. I cringe. Did I do something wrong?

"I like your shoes," he simply says and leaves. I look down at his shoes and realize he's also wearing Timberlands. The boys next to him stay behind for a second and look at me like I'm fresh meat ready to gobble up. The blonde doesn't look cheerful and the red-haired one doesn't look all too innocent anymore.

**HI GUYS.. THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPED YOU ENJOYED PLEASE DON'T HATE IT, I KNOW IT WAS PRETTY CRINGEY.**


	3. his eyes

**SECOND CHAPTER YAY HOPE YOU ENJOY**

I'm awake at 2 in the morning, texting my friends and telling them all about the boys I had encountered yesterday.

Liesel

_Whats their names? I miss you so muchhhh xoxo_

Jennie

_Yea whats their names_

Me

_they're all korean. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin? I think that's how you would spell them. IDK _

Jennie

_Im glad u have a new friend dont replace us!_

Lisel

_Yea if u replace us i swear._

Jennie

_R they hot?_

Me

_Um, yesss!_

Jennie

_Omg send a pic_

Me

_Thats creepy omg lol_

Liesel

_Take it discreetly lol_

Me

_NOO lol_

Jennie

_Guys my mom just found out im still awake and shes telling me to go to sleep.. Kinda tired, see ya_

Me

BYE JENNIE

Liesel

Byebye, hey think im gonna go to sleep too, we have a test tmrw in french

Me

okie call me tmrw or today lol

I stare at the ceiling after I turn off my phone. All I can think about is how Jungkook told me he liked my shoes. He's totally hot. He's so mysterious and edgy, all the things I love in a guy. I smile thinking about him. I bet he already has a girlfriend, though. This is so frustrating. Why did his friends give me a dirty look after he told me that, though?

I yawn and close my eyes. Jungkook's words are still in my mind as I drift to sleep.

My alarm sounds next to me and I can feel the vibration on my leg. I guess I never put my phone away.

"Uggh." It's so hard to wake up in the morning. I check the time. It's 7:15. _Five more minutes. _

I'm finally awake. I stare at the fan above me and sigh. Second day of school. The first day was okay and with Jada's help, I found all of my classes. But all I can think about is Jungkook. Then I remember my dream. Jungkook is in it. I barely know him, and I'm already dreaming about that boy. In the dream, we danced in front of the water, his eyes gently looking into mine. That's all I can remember, but I feel that there is a key detail in the dream I am forgetting. I shouldn't bother remembering. _Uggh, I'm so weird._

I shuffle to the bathroom, the sudden yellow lights stinging my drowsy eyes. It's too early. _I'm tooo_ _tired. _I brush my teeth in silence, trying to take my mind off of Jungkook.

I almost forgot! Today is picture day. I want to wear something nice to school, but my closet has nothing remotely _nice_ in it. After I finish, I slowly push aside each shirt hanging in my closet. My pink slippers are soft and cozy, and so is my bed. Maybe I can sleep in a little longer… _No. _

I'm ready for school soon after, choosing a red slightly cropped top and ripped blue jeans. It's okay enough for picture day. I pull on my Timberlands, the same ones Jungkook commented on, and head downstairs for breakfast.

Today is just plain cereal. _Cheerios. _I used to love them as a kid, but now they're just regular old _Cheerios. _Nothing special. Nothing amazing. Just _Cheerios. _I eat in silence while my mom shuffles around in the kitchen, brewing her coffee like normal. I've never been a coffee lover, but I can endure it.

I finish my food and place the bowl in the sink in the kitchen.

"I'm going to school now, Mom. I can drive this time." Mom nods, a pink bathrobe with white polka dots hugging her tightly. It's cold in the morning, but for some reason, Mom keeps the temperature _low _in the house. I shiver and we both say bye.

"Love ya, honey!"

"Yeah, you too!" I call from the doorway. My keys jingle in my hands as I head out, locking the door behind me.

I'm just about to open the door when a strangely familiar face tilts his head down across the street.

_Taehyung, is it?_ _No! Does he live across the street from me? Why me. _Kids at school would probably _die_ to live so close to him, but me, not so much. I'd felt a bad vibe coming off of him and his friend, Jimin (or was his name Jin, I can't seem to remember at the moment). Whatever his name is, they both seem intimidating to me.

I stare a second too long and Taehyung glances up, ready to get in his car just like me. While I ride in a dilapidated mini-van, he rides in a gleaming white Tesla, my dream car. He smirks at me while shoving his AirPods in his ears. I cringe and look away. His eyes unnerve me like it's piercing into my very soul and setting it on fire…

**I KNOW THERE ARE MANY MISTAKES IN THIS, SORRY, I'LL FIX THEM NEXT TIME.**


	4. lunch

I sit in my car for a bit, waiting for Taehyung to leave first. I drum my hands on the steering wheel, surprised when his engine doesn't go off either. I stare in the rearview mirror, hoping to see him drive away. I guess he's sitting there, waiting too. But for what? How can I be so intimidating to _him. _He's part of the "J and Tae" or whatever it's called. He's part of the big three and I'm here, all alone, the new girl in school with not really any friends to talk to.

I get my phone out of my back pocket and check the time. _7:57. _Three minutes until school starts. Is Taehyung not going to leave? I might as well go then. I don't want to be late to class.

I start my engine, and surprisingly, so does he. _At the same time. _What's he doing? I slowly back out of the driveway, hoping he won't do the same. He does and I screech to a stop waiting for him to leave now. He does, thankfully, and I can see his face in the car, smirking again. That boy will be the death of me.

When he leaves, I back out slowly and drive towards school. It's cold today, and I shiver in my seat. I can see Taehyung's car at a distance, white and immaculate. I follow him from behind.

I finally arrive at school and so does he. He parks his car and I make sure to park as far away from him as possible. I find one spot left for me, and I hop out of my seat when my door collides with someone else's.

"Sorry," I utter the words quietly. I don't want to be noticed too much. I can still see Taehyung, rows away, waiting at the back of his car and he looks up at the sudden commotion. He shakes his head and sighs. He wears a plaid button-up with a white shirt underneath. His jeans are ripped and his shoes… _Timberlands. _

A looming shadow overcomes me and I stare up into the eyes of a boy. _Jungkook. _

Jimin gets out of the other side of the car, the driver's seat, and looks at me for a second. He seems irritated. I quickly shut my door and walk away when Jungkook stops me. "Sorry. It was my fault."

I don't know what to say to this. I'm terrible at conversations, especially with people as frightening (and tall) as Jungkook. "Sorry," is all I can mumble again.

I walk away and don't look back. I'm definitely late for class.

The bell rings, signaling the time for lunch. Yesterday, we left school early for a teacher conference and we didn't get served lunch, so today is my first time eating the food here.

I wait in line patiently, but a bombardment of other kids shove their way past me to the front, the teachers not bothering to look this way. I sigh and back off silently. I don't want to cause any drama here.

I finally get to the front of the line where I take a tray to carry my food. A sign reads on the glass keeping the food warm, _CHEERY LUNCH LADIES AT YOUR SERVICE!_

"What do you want?" the lunch lady asks me. She looks dead inside, and her voice is the polar opposite of "cheery".

"Um…" I stare at the stickers labeling the foods in their trays. "I'll take the hamburger…" I guess.

"Any ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard," the woman states, not as a question.

"I'll take the mayo. And ketchup on the side in my fries."

The woman hands me a red basket full of the food I ordered, and now I wait in the checkout line.

Someone cuts in front of me and I sigh. Then I realize who it is.

He turns around, his black hair glowing against the pale lights above. "Let me pay for your lunch," he says flatly.

"Huh?" I ask in shock. A few whispers from jealous girls around us meet my ears. I can even hear a few shouts of glee.

"Here, I'll pay," Jungkook pulls the money out of his back pocket of his jeans.

I don't know how to respond to this. "What, why?" I ask, my voice coming out almost as a whisper.

"Uh… sorry about earlier. I scraped your door. I wanted to repay you because of that." He did? I didn't see that. I don't really care, though. It's not the first scrape on the car anyway.

I clutch my lunch in my hand. Jungkook puts his hand behind his neck, a nervous habit I've seen plenty of guys do. "Uh… it's fine." Although I appreciate the thought, everyone is staring at us, the exact opposite of what I want to happen to me, especially during lunch where kids are _everywhere_.

My sudden adoration for Jungkook is gone, replaced by fear. Fear of the crowds around me, fear of Jimin and Taehyung's wandering eyes off to the side, fear of what I'll do next.

"I insist," Jungkook says, eyes wide, almost like he's pleading me to stop making everything worse than it actually is. He's just offering to pay, and the entire cafeteria is quiet. Even the lunch lady's turn to their phones, not bothering to listen to what's going on.

I push past him. I feel bad inside, and my schoolgirl crush on him still lingers. _Why had I even refused him? I like him, don't I?_ But something about Taehyung in the morning and Jimin staring at me during the car incident makes me shiver.

I quickly pay for my lunch and head to the bathroom to eat.

I had created a mess out of everything. Jungkook simply offered to pay for my lunch because of my scratched door, but the more I think about it, the more I shake my head. Why hadn't I accepted? Was it because I like him? Or because of Jimin and Taehyung staring at me. _Staring, staring, staring. _

I shut my eyes, the tray still in my hands. I look down at the burger and fries, but it looks so unappetizing. I know I shouldn't waste food, but I unlock the stall door and dump it in the trash. I feel guilty. But I know if I eat it, I'd probably puke.


	5. the hose

I drive home from school, making sure to avoid Taehyung on the way there. I think about what happened today and cringe at the thought. It's all so embarrassing. When my car pulls into the driveway, I open the door and take my backpack with me.

Before I can get out of the car, the door crashes into someone. _Not again, _I think. Deja vu.

I look up. My eyes meet dark brown ones paired with red hair combed to the side of his head. His face looks down into my own.

_Taehyung. _The one person I absolutely _do not_ want to see right now.

I try to shove past him without speaking, but he holds me back with his hand. I shrug him off. "What do you want?" I ask, an annoyed tone in my voice.

"We're going to look past what happened today. Just… stay away from Jungkook." His voice is firm and it makes me squirm.

"Why? I'll do what I want to do." I can't stop myself from saying the words. I instantly regret it. Why do I always do things I regret?

Taehyung doesn't say anything. He makes a sound that sounds like a mix of a scoff and laugh. He mutters something under his breath, but I can barely hear what he said. _He's flying?_

He walks away before I can say anything else, across the street to his house. His Tesla isn't in the driveway. It's probably in the garage, then. I sigh and head inside. It's the first week of school and I've already made enemies.

I open the door to my house. The lights are turned off. A hastily scribbled note is left on the dining room table. _Be back in a few. Running errands._ _Love, Mom._ She's out, probably shopping for groceries. _P.S. Could you help me water the front garden? Thanks, honey! _

Uggh. I don't want to go outside; Taehyung might still be out there and I do _not_ feel like facing his wrath. I drop off my backpack in my room upstairs and go outside to the front lawn. A row of flowers line the outer rim of the grass. It was already there when we moved. I don't care for flowers much, but Mom adores them. "Might as well keep them alive. They're so beautiful!" like it was something to discuss in the first place; of course, she'd keep them.

I turn on the hose, it's shiny green surface smooth to the touch as I lift it up. I wait for the water to come, but it doesn't. I shake it around, smacking it with my hand. This has become more of a task than it should be.

"Need some help?" I spin around, the hose still in my hand. It hits the person's smack dab in the middle of his chest.

Jungkook looks down at me and smiles. "How'd… how'd you know I lived here?" I manage to stutter.

He tilts his head to the side. "Taehyung lives across the street. I came over to hang out with him, but I saw you outside just now. Tae doesn't know I'm here yet. He'll probably be wondering where I am."

"Oh." My voice is a whisper. This is the most awkward situation with the hose still against his chest. I quickly swing my arm with the hose down to my side.

"Well, do you need any help with that?" he asks. He nods to the hose and I stare down at it, silent for a minute until I look up again and realize he's still there.

"Umm… no. No." I shake my head and he shrugs his shoulders. He still stands there. All I want is for him to leave.

But he doesn't.

"I'm not going to leave until you let me help you with the hose," he says. Why is Jungkook suddenly being so friendly to me? First the lunch, now this? I thought he was the mysterious and dark one of the group… Or so they say.

I want him to leave. I hand him the hose without a second thought. He leans down to the knob and unscrews it more. The water spurts out, getting his pants all wet. He curses under his breath.

"Oh, do you need a towel?" I grimace. Was that on purpose? I didn't need a reason for him to stay even longer… or come in my house.

"Uh… would that be alright?" As much as I want to say no and tell him that he can just go across the street and hang out with Taehyung like he was supposed to and borrow a towel from _him_ instead, I don't. Although I don't want to be in his presence any longer, it's the right thing to do.

And of course he has to come to my house.


	6. numbers

I quickly go inside to find a towel.

"Can I come in? If you don't want me to, it's fine," Jungkook says as I walk to the door.

"Uh…" _Don't say it, don't say it, don't be the nice girl. _"You can come in. Just wait down here. I'll grab a towel upstairs."

I open the door and Jungkook follows me inside. I can feel him looking around his surrounding and taking the whole house in. He's probably not used to such a "common" house. He probably has a mansion.

I bound up the stairs, my heart beating fast. I guess I still like him. I get to the bathroom and find a towel big enough for him to dry off better. Why couldn't I just have gone outside and watered the flowers? Jungkook just _had _to show up.

I stay in the bathroom for a second and glance at myself in the mirror. I look _terrible. _My hair is pulled into a messy bun and a bit of sweat glistens on my forehead. I quickly rinse my face with some water, but it doesn't make me look any better.

Quickly, I head downstairs.

Then I see Jungkook. _Conversing with _MOM_! _NO. I knew I should've just left him outside, maybe hid him behind the bushes or something. Knowing Mom, she'll say something embarrassing. _Or worse. _The ideas are infinite. _Are you Lin's boyfriend? You're so handsome! You two are dating, aren't you? Don't keep secrets from me now. _

"Mom," I say, trying to keep my voice clear without cracking. "You've met… Jungkook."

"Yes, I have," she says, smiling brightly at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, uh well, he was helping me with the uh… hose… and, his… uh… pants. Yeah, his pants got wet." That sounded so bad. I inwardly cringe.

"Oh, well, Jungkook was just telling me all about how he's your first friend at school," Mom responds. She holds a bag of groceries on her arm.

"Uh, let me take that for you, Mom." I take the groceries to her after absent-mindedly handing the towel to Jungkook. He takes it and it helps dry off his pants better, although the amount of time already passed since the incident has dried them enough. He hands the towel back after I set the grocery bag on the table. It was practically useless.

"Well, I better get going now," Jungkook says. He looks _very_ uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be? I nod quickly and he heads out. "If you need any help with the hose, just call me up. Or with anything at all."

Call him up? I don't have his number.

When he's out the door, Mom gasps. "Is he your boyfriend?" she exclaims. Mom has wanted me to get a boyfriend ever since I reached Freshman year.

"NO! Were not even friends," I tell her quickly. "Stop, what did you say to him?"

"Well, I at first thought he was an intruder. Than he explained that he was a 'friend' of yours." She smiles. I roll my eyes. "He left me his number for you, just in case if you needed any 'help' of course."

"Mom, I'm done." I head upstairs.

"Wait, honey! Let me give you his number. It's…" She reads the number and I sigh, but reluctantly punch it into my phone. Although I don't want to admit it, I feel happy inside when Jungkook's name is added to my contacts.

I get to my room and flop on the bed. Then I realize I haven't done the watering yet. Darn. I lift myself from the bed and head downstairs again. Mom's in the kitchen making dinner.

I get outside and I can see Jungkook talking with Taehyung across the street. Taehyung looks at me, nose flaring. What did I do wrong to him that he hates me so much?

I twist the hose's screw so that the water actually comes out this time. I water the flowers, pink blue, and yellow shining against the brown mud. Jungkook turns his head towards me and smiles. Taehyung grimaces. Then they head inside and are gone from view. I sigh in relief. Those boys are giving me anxiety.

Before I know it, another car pulls into Taehyung's driveway. Why do I have to live right across from Taehyung? I see Jimin before he can get out of the car, blonde hair and black sunglasses on cloudy day. He looks cool, somehow, and I shake my head just thinking it. He doesn't notice me, Thank God, and he struts into Taehyung's house like he owns the place. Although I hate to admit it, Jimin is so pretty and hot at the same time. I don't like the idea but it's true.

I go back inside after finishing watering the flowers. Today has been such an eventful day.

I'm sure that Taehyung and Jimin hate me, especially Taehyung. Jungkook… he seems different somehow. He's actually nice to me, which is a surprise. I like him too―but it's just a schoolgirl crush, right?

Me

_I got his number_

Liesel

_Jungkook's?!_

Me

_ya_

Jennie

_Thats great. Now ask for a profile pic and then u can send the pic to me, thank u very much_

Me

_No, didnt we alrrady have this conversation/?_

Jennie

_So? I really wanna see what this hot mysterious guy u always talk about looks like. Maybe hes on the internet_

Me

_Don't be a stalker, jen_

Liesel

_Anyway… howd ya get it in the first place? Youve never been good at asking for people's numbers… especially guys… especially hot guys_

Me

_UGGH stob it_

Liesel

_Okay im on Jennie's side whats he look like. It'll totally be unweird right if ya just take a pic of him_

Me

_No thats creepy nonononono_

Jennie

_Fine_

Liesel

_Uggh fine_

Me

_Good_

Liesel

_Hows school goin? Hard fun_

Me

_Eh, we have a test next week_

Jennie

_Us too_

Me

_I should study now.. Prob gonna be super harrd _

Liesel

_Ya se ya_

Jennie

_Byebye_

Me

_BYE CHILDREN_

**HEY GUYS, COULD YOU ALSO READ MY STORY ON WATTPAD? MY USERNAME'S aquayearl12**


End file.
